Yo Lord Sesshomaru
by LadyWitheRose
Summary: Mi nombre es Sesshomaru, hijo del gran Lord Inu no Taisho de las tierras del Oeste y de Irasue Lady de las mismas tierras. Mi verdadero ser es un Inuyoukay. Hacia tiempo que no escribía algo de Inuyasha y pues me entro la inspiración, me gusta la pareja Kag/Ses. Sin embargo, hoy sera un Sesshomaru /Oc. La historia se centrara en Sesshomaru y ...
1. Chapter 1

_Mi nombre es Sesshomaru, hijo del gran Lord Inu no Taisho de las tierras del Oeste y de Irasue Lady de las mismas tierras. Mi verdadero ser es un Inuyoukay, una especie de demonios muy fuertes que todos temen y respetan en el mundo de los demonios de alto y bajo rango. Los humanos, bueno ellos son escorias que siempre tendrán miedo ante mi presencia y es por eso que me dan lastima. Sin embargo no todo es placer en mi vida pues siempre hay una espina clavada que hace que mi orgullo como youkay crezca y quiera acabar con esa escoria de nombre llamado Inuyasha, una mitad bestia producto de un amorío prohibido entre mi padre y una simple humana, los cuales causaron la muerte de mi padre. Malditos humanos, que con sus confusos sentimientos los hacen débiles y contagiaron a mi padre, lo llevaron a su tumba, acabo con ese amor que una vez mis padres se profesaban y el cómo mi padre lo prefirió a el que a mí._

_He aquí mi historia, desde que mi padre murió hasta el día en que yo Lord de las tierras del Oeste, sobrevivió al tiempo para permanecer en el presente… a lo cual volví a encontrarme con alguien que no creía que volvería a ver y de como yo… caí en los mismos pasos que mi padre sin morir._

CAPITULO I

Esa noche, mi padre estaba en batalla con Ryunosuke, un demonio dragón, sabía que le ganaría era de esperar pues mi padre era el demonio más temido y más poderoso de toda la región, sin embargo podía sentir el cómo mi padre me llamaba. Caminaba con lentitud, con poderío por donde pisara así era yo, un hijo prodigo de alguien poderoso, sin embargo yo debía acabar con mi padre y así ser el más poderoso de todos, siendo así venerado, respetado y llevar el linaje del clan Inu por siglos. Con forme iba avanzando podía sentir la briza marina en mi rostro, el aire furioso movían mis cabellos con rebeldía, el olor a mar, nieve y sangre… Sangre de mi padre.

Al terminar el camino del bosque, entre al claro donde podía persivir la presencia de mi padre la cual no estaba lejos de ahí, caminaba con tranquilidad sin embargo algo andaba mal, lo podía sentir en el aire. Me quede de pie a unos cuantos metro de el mirando su espalda, su aura se via determinante, su respiración un poco cansada y sobre el manto blanco de la nueve un charco de sangre.

—Insistes en marcharte… Padre—le dije mirándole fijamente mientras en mi mente formaban constantes futuros para mi padre.

—Me detendrás… Sesshomaru— dijo sin mas sin girar a verme ni un instante, dentro de mi empezaba a correr el odio hacia ese bastardo el cual a un no nacia.

—No lo hare, sin embargo antes de que te vayas… dame tus espadas—dije con tranquilidad, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno como venia haciéndole desde hace mucho tiempo—Tessaiga y Sounga—decrete sin mas.

—Y si te digo que no, me mataras— escuche decir a mi padre tan tranquilo como siempre pero con una seriedad que jamas había visto en el— a tu propio padre— escuche las olas chocar contra la orilla y un silencio se formo en nuestro entorno, no quería matarle pero si era necesario lo haría. — ¿hasta tal punto deseas el poder, Sesshomaru?, ¿Por qué ansias tanto el poder? — me cuestiono.

—Mi camino es el de la conquista, el poder es lo único que me llevara hasta ese camino— respodia para escucharle decir "conquista.." a lo cual rio levemente para después callar un momento.

—Sesshomaru… ¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger? — me cuestiono dejándome callado un instante mirando como el viendo movia sus cabello y el veía la gran luna que alumbraba la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿A quien proteger? — repetí su pregunta con seriedad, a lo cual me hizo enojar, pues yo no necesitaba proteger a nadie—Yo… Sesshomaru no tengo la necesidad de proteger a nadie— estaba dispuesto a atacar, a acabar con mi padre cuando el frente a mi se transformo en su verdadero ser y aullo frente a la luna, mi mirada fría se poso en el mirándole partir…

Sabia que ese seria el ultimo día en que lo veria con vida, ese seria la ultima vez que el Lord de las tierras del Oeste, Inu no Taisho estaría con vida. Su pregunta me había hecho pensar unos momento para dar media vuelta y marcharme de aquel lugar, yo Sesshomaru hijo del Lord Inu no Taisho, no tenia a quien proteger y jamas lo necesitaría, esas fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer de aquel lugar.

No tarde ni media noche cuando me encontraba en el palacio de la luna, mi madre Irasue Lady de estas tierras solo me observaba fijamente, su mirada era fría y distante sin embargo ella tomaba con fuerza aquel collar con fuerza, ella como yo sabia que seria la ultima vez que veriamos con vida a mi padre. Me quede ahí mismo en aquella habitacion de pie sin pronunciar palabra alguna, mi madre veía fijamente por la gran ventana para observar la gran luna en todo su esplendor.

—Hijo mio… hoy… tu Sesshomaru te convertirás en Lord de estas tierras—pronuncio sin mas para verla tranquila, mi mirada trataba de leer su semblante sin embargo, no pude hacerlo era algo que había heredado de ella.

—Este Sesshomaru, será Lord cuando venza al más fuerte y proclamarme como tal—dije sin mas para caminar por uno de los largos pasillos dejando a mi madre sola, por alguna extraña razón ese día, tuve un deje de preocupación por mi madre, pues a pesar de que jamas expreso sentimiento alguno, pude sentir el amor que daba hacia mi padre y viceversa. — ese bastardo… morirá por mis manos— jure con odio en mis palabras, jurándome a mi mismo que vengaría la muerte de mi padre.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tokio, Japon 2013_**

—Vamos que ella nos espera— decía un hombre con vestimentas oscuras y rojas carmesí, algo no propio para la época aunque con las modas que se cargaban últimamente eso ya no era de esperarse.

—Tranquilo, Vincent— dijo despreocupado con un traje negro con un estilo muy típico de los gansters aunque así no debería ser su vestimenta— ella estará bien, a parte nosotros vamos tarde— dijo riendo divertido al momento que aceleraba al motor.

Una chica con porte elegante y tranquilo recargaba su fino y hermoso rostro sobre su delicada mano, miraba todo el salón para soltar un suspiro, de nuevo llegaban tarde. Había regresado del extranjero hace un par de días y su padre insistió en que tuviera protección a lo cual solo acepto si eran sus antiguos guardaespaldas. Su mirada grisácea paseaba de nuevo por toda la sala para levantarse de aquella silla dejando caer su largo vestido de seda color perla, sus cabellos danzaban en el aire por una ventisca traviesa que entro por la habitación, mordió su labio inferior para caminar con tranquilidad hacia el jardín.

No sabe mucho sobre su pasado, solo sabe que su familia no es la verdadera. Lo que le contaron fue que la encontraron muy herida cerca de un rio cuando ellos fueron al festival de pétalos de cerezos, asustados le brindaron ayuda y la adoptaron con el tiempo, sin embargo ella es especial pues han pasado veinte años desde aquel suceso y su apariencia sigue igual a la de una chica de no más de veintitrés años.

—Llegan tarde… como siempre— dijo la chica para girar a verles con seriedad, el chico que vestia como gánster rio divertido, un chico alto pelirrojo, con ojos verdosos, su tez morena le hacia un chico atractivo— como siempre, tu vestimenta es deplorable— pronuncio soltando un suspiro—¿Qué hare contigo Anjo? — su mirada viajo a su otro guardaespaldas un hombre alto, con piel pálida, ojos carmesí y cabello negruzco largo, un chico sin duda con un apariencia misteriosa pero elegante— Vincent… tu siempre tan… oscuro— una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios color cereza para ver como el simplemente hacia una leve reverencia— es bueno verles de nuevo.

—Es bueno que se acuerde de los pobres ingratos— dijo Anjo dramáticamente— y bien… ¿Cuál es nuestra primera misión? —cuestiono eufórico para ver suspirar a Vincent quien negaba levemente.

—Algo no muy bueno, una misión peligrosa…— dije para caminar por el largo camino de piedras sobre el gran jardín— siento algo dentro de mi pecho… no sé lo que signifique pero debemos cerrar las puertas del tiempo. — dijo sin más la chica para ver a sus guardaespaldas.

—Cuente con ello, nosotros la protegeremos— dijo el tranquilo Vincent quien se arrodillo frente a ella seguida de un ahora serio Anjo, la chica sonrió levemente para asentir con su cabeza— Lady Sayuri.

—Ya lo creo, sin embargo a un no es el tiempo para viajar— dijo para ver hacia la gran mansión y saludar a una chica quien sonreía desde la sima de las escaleras— vaya… ha crecido mucho— susurro para caminar hacia la visita quien había llegado por sorpresa.

Habia sueños donde veía a un hombre en la lejanía, sus cabellos largos y plateados danzaban sobre el aire, sin embargo su rostro era estaba en duda pues siempre estaba dándome la espalda, a mi alrededor habían petalos de cerezo, flores de todos colores y una gran palacio. A su lado había una mujer elegante quien cargaba a un bebe. El mismo sueño una y otra vez desde hace veinte años atrás, no podía recordar nada sobre hace mas de veinte años, pero tenia la certeza que ellos podrían darme las respuestas que yo necesitaba. En ese lapso de tiempo me entere que podía ver predicciones del futuro, podía ver cosas que los demás no podían, sabia combatir cuerpo a cuerpo y manejar la espada a la perfeccion, inclusive que tenia poderes sobre naturales, sin embargo no los usaba mucho pues todo era tranquilo a mi alrededor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?.. Sayuri— dijo la chica abrazandome a lo cual solo sonrió y la abrazo— mira que desaparecer mucho tiempo no es algo que te represente mucho— la escuche reir y solo asentí para reir igual.

—Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, veo que ya no eres una niña y ahora eres toda una jovensita— le dijo a la chica para ver a los demas— estoy segura que mi padre les dijo de mi llegada— solto un suspiro y tomo asiento con sus visitantes quienes solo asintieron y bebieron el te.

—No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo escucharía la voz de mi hermano— dijo la mujer mayor quien sonreía con amabilidad— cuando dijo que volverías a Japon me alegre mucho que quize que todos supieran y viniéramos a verte— escuchaba su tono de alegría lo cual me ponía contenta.

—Ya lo creo así, él debe ser tu hijo ¿no es así? — sus ojos grisáceos miraron al chico quien se sonrojaba ante su mirada, Sayuri le sonrió y le ofreció galletas— un gusto, tu eres mi primo después de todo… Souta. — le llamo por su nombre para ver a Kagome sonreírle.

Desde que tenía uso de memoria siempre me la pasaba en el templo Higurashi pues era un lugar muy pacifico, había visto crecer a Kagome, la pérdida del jefe de tal apellido, y el nacimiento de Souta que les trajo la alegría que había desaparecido, mi padre al cual quería como a uno de verdad era hermano mayor de mi tia Naoko madre de Kagome, ella me quería como si fuera su hija y siempre me cuidaba aunque yo fuera una chica de mayor edad, nunca se intimido ante mis poderes e inclusive el abuelo quería convertirme en sacerdotisa del templo, pero en mi vida había otros planes los cuales aun debía descubrir por mi misma.


	3. Chapter 3

La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, la cual unos ojos dorados como el oro fundido la deleitaba sin pizca de algún sentimiento, sus ojos viraron a uno de sus costados viendo ver a un pequeño youkai verde quien corría a su dirección.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru!, ¡Amo Sesshomaru! — gritaba aquella bestia con un deje de molestia en su voz con solo escucharle me irritaba — la he encontrado— dijo ya estando a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

Di media vuelta para encararlo, lo mire fijamente con frialdad para caminar a su dirección, maldita sea mi padre el poderoso Inu Youkai quien ha dejado dos espadas para heredar, sin embargo mi irritación crecía al no encontrar la segunda espada, Tessaiga, pues aquella espada era capaz de matar a más de 100 demonios de una sola estocada, sin embargo mi padre me dejo una inútil e inservible espada que solo revivía a los vivos. Lo que no toleraba era que esa espada fue dada y heredara al inútil y débil de mi medio hermano… Inuyasha, una mitad bestia quien fue fruto de un amorío clandestino con aquella humana de nombre Izayoi.

No obstante después de derrotar a la basura de Naraku otro mitad bestia que solo interfería en mis asuntos la espada de mi padre paso a ser un segundo término, no obstante aprendí a superar lo que era antes mi obsesión y claro que ahora había cumplido mi meta de superar el poder de mi padre, había obtenido mi propia espada de nombre Bakusaiga. Pero ahora había algo más poderoso que sus tres espadas juntas y era otro mucho más poderoso que está bajo la custodia de un guardián o así me lo dio a demostrar aquel pergamino que habían encontrado uno de mis subordinados en el palacio de la Luna.  
Algo que me irritaba en sobre masía era el no saber lo que pasaba y ciertamente mi padre era el causante de mis irritaciones de nuevo. Mis pasos se detuvieron sobre un lago el cual parecía calmado, la luna daba reflejo en el causando la luminosidad del lugar, mis ojos viraban de un lado a otro con lentitud buscando alguna anomalía, algo de lo que pudiera estar alerta.

— ¿Espero que este sea el lugar? —dije sin más para ver como el báculo de mi subordinado temblaba para escucharle ahogar un gemido de susto lo cual me agrado, pues me gustaba que me temieran, me gustaba sentirme poderoso.

—Sin duda alguna Amo bonito, este es el lugar— dijo sin más para caminar hacia la orilla mientras dejaba que aquel báculo de dos cabezas levitara al centro de aquel tranquilo lago, mientras el grito de la mujer y las llamas del hombre formaran un tornado de fuego que hizo brillar el agua con una luz cegadora.

Mi mirada se cerró por segundos mientras con una de mis manos tomaba el mango de mí espada y abría mis ojos dorados mirando la silueta de un hombre frente a nosotros, incado estaba sobre el agua mirando hacia sus pies, lentamente alzo su rostro dejando ver unas cuencas grisaseas y verdosas con un sentimiento repugnante de paz, el frio y el calor hicieron contacto para verle alzar mostrando su altura, un hombre como mi apariencia sin embargo su cabello era de un color marrón oscuro, su pálida tez y el signo de la luna invertida a la mía en su frente.

—¿Qué hace el hijo de nuestro General Inu no Taisho en un lugar como este? —cuestiono con una voz pasible y profunda mientras se acercaba a mi presencia — ¿Qué es lo que busca? — cuestiono nuevamente como leyéndome la mente a lo cual mi sorpresa se mostró con un gruñido de mi parte, sin embargo Jacken simplemente guardaba silencio algo raro en él.

—Eso no te incumbe…—dije sin más para verle pisar tierra y verle dar una reverencia, mi mirada lo veía con detenimiento… sentía conocerle de antes pero no podía saber de dónde y eso me frustraba causando mi irritación— ¿Quién eres? — cuestione como orden.

—Mi nombre es Yue… protector de las puertas del tiempo— dijo sin más para darme cuenta de una gran puerta en el centro de aquel lago— mi misión es cuidar las puertas del tiempo a petición de nuestra Lady Irasue, la cual protege las puertas del inframundo. — explico.

Mi mente procesaba la información con rapidez, así que mi madre tenía que ver con esto…más tarde iría a sacarle la verdad, mis ojos se clavaron en esa puerta donde podía sentir la presencia de alguien muy familiar, sin embargo no podía reconocerla y no sabía el por qué. Di media vuelta para ver a Jacken mi subordinado quien alzaba su mano y volvía aquel artefacto.

—Busca la espada Ame-No-Wakahiko, mejor conocida para la espada del caos y la muerte— dijo sin más llamando mi atención sin girar a verle— una espada hecha por la sangre de un dios, quien fue sacrificado por los demonios aquí en la tierra, sin embargo solo puede ser custodiada por el corazón más puro—escuche atentamente para escucharle reír levemente.

—Amo… bonito…— dijo Jacken quien se posó a mi lado— no le haga caso, simplemente está jugando con usted—decía muy decidido con sus dudas, le mire de reojo para seguir caminando.

—Andando— dije sin más para caminar unos cuantos pasos y saltar con elegancia y transformarme en un gran perro demonio y subir a los cielos donde mi madre tendría que responder a mis preguntas, dejando atrás a aquel hombre quien su presencia desapareció al tanto en un lugar donde las barreras del tiempo, pasan todo, donde la lejanía de dos almas son separadas sin saber el por que..

Mientras tanto en un lugar donde las barreras del tiempo, pasan todo, donde la lejanía de dos almas son separadas sin saber el por que..

El día era tranquilo, soleado y nuestras risas eran causas de anécdotas pasadas, mi padre no pudo estar aquí mientras la tia Naoko, el abuelo, Souta y Kagome vinieron de visita pues el aún estaba en el extranjero, sin embargo pasábamos por una triste perdida mi hermano mayor, de nombre Raisuke murió hace un par de meses, así que las cosas eran un poco tensas pues yo me culpaba por su muerte, el de alguna manera se lamentaba con solo verme y bueno eso habia causado mi repentina opción de regresar a Japón.

—¿Así que… es por eso que regresaste? —cuestiono Kagome quien estaba sentada en las escaleras de concreto para sentir su mirada azulada en mi cuerpo, mi mirada fija en el horizonte viro a donde Kagome.

—Si… Raisuke, era como un hijo para mi más que para un hermano… alguien a quien yo consideraba importante para proteger— dije con tranquilidad para peinar uno de mis largos mechones oscuros detrás de mí oreja y sonreí pues siempre al ver a Raisuke me hacía recordar a alguien que conocía pero a la vez no podía recordar su rostro.

—Ya veo… sin embargo Raisuke era muy obstinado— dijo riendo levemente Kagome como recordando algo— estoy segura que dio todo de sí en aquella pelea callejera— suspiro y por alguna razón yo le seguí con un suspiro profundo y largo que salió de mis labios.  
Raisuke era un chico frío y distante, ese comportamiento lo opto desde la muerte de su madre Sakura, un chico que a pesar de no mostrar sentimientos, podía expresarlo con sus gestos y palabras duras pues muy en el fondo era una persona que se preocupada por los demás, con el tiempo optaba por entrar a las peleas de vándalos, lo retaban por ser uno de los más temidos, muchas cosas más que mi padre quiso detener en su tiempo. Yo siempre estaba para él y curar sus heridas, confortarle con palabras maternas y sanarlo con el tiempo, sin embargo tuve que partir por trabajo de una de las compañías de mi padre, tuve un sueño donde veía morir a una persona cercana a mí, sin embargo pensé que había sido parte de aquel sueño al cual siempre venía a mi… equivocada estaba cuando me hablaron a los días y me dieron la fatídica noticia sobre mi pequeño hermano.

—Dime Kagome, ¿Aun sales con ese chico que comento mi tía? —cuestione cambiando el tema para sonreírle y tomar asiento a su lado.

—Bueno… yo… Inu... Yo—decía sonrojada causándome gracia y mostrando una sonrisa posible y contagiosa— Sí… sin embargo hace poco comenzamos una relación formal— me dijo mirando al cielo.

—Ya veo… me alegro por ti, Kagome— dije para alzar mi vista al cielo sintiendo algo que jamas había sentido, una sensación de anhelo, de curiosidad… una presencia que de alguna manera me hacía sentirme rara de muchos aspectos— uhm… ¿Qué es esto?... — murmure tocando mi pecho mientras mis cuencas grisáceas miraban aquel lago en nuestro jardín.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Cuestiona Kagome curiosa mientras mira a mi direccion— ¿te vez un poco confundida? — me dijo tomando mi brazo llamando mi atención.

—uhm... no, no es nada— dije sin más para sonreírle y verle fijamente— deberíamos salir a algún lado y me presentarías a ese novio tuyo— dije causándole sonrojo a Kagome quien solo asintió apenada.

—Claro, solo dime cuando— escuche que dijo para reír nerviosa, me levante de aquel escalón para mirar hacia la gran casa y ver a Vincent y Anjo quienes veían hacia el lago.

— ¿Qué te parece mañana o dentro de dos días? — cuestione para bajar mi mirada a verle— será mejor ir a dentro.. Pronto lloverá— dije para subir con tranquilidad los escalones mientras una ventisca de aire hacia danzar mis cabellos.


End file.
